


Learning Ability

by stargarnet



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargarnet/pseuds/stargarnet
Summary: The little things mean a lot. Reposted from my LiveJournal account.This is fiction.





	Learning Ability

Dominic looked down at the tiny digital clock in the corner of his monitor. 2120hrs. He ran his fingers through his hair again, leaving an electrocuted blonde porcupine appearance in their wake. Squinting at the screen he reread the executive summary of the grant proposal one more time, this time reading it out loud, just like he told his students to do all the time. It didn't sound right. Something was not quite right.

Putting his head in his hands he breathed deeply, staring at the keyboard beneath his face. He sat like that long enough that his eyes started to drift closed, relaxing to to the dull hum of a vacuum outside his closed door. He may have actually dozed off if he hadn't been shocked to awareness by his office door being shoved open with some force. Startled, Dominic pushed back in his chair, away from his cluttered desk looking up at the dark haired man in his doorway, holding a key chain impotently in the air, and equally surprised.

"What? Sorry! I didn't think anyone was here," the key holder exclaimed, slim form straightening. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I am so sorry. Dr Howard, isn't it?"

Dominic raised his eyebrows at this. Not many people actually called him that, except for in official correspondence, events, or just mates stirring him.

"Not normally here this late," Dominic sighed in response. "Damn proposal to finish by tomorrow that I just can't seem to get right. It sounds meh," he complained, waving a hand uselessly at the screen, the other removing his smudged glasses from his face, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Have you tried reading it out loud?" the man asked as he approached the desk hesitantly. Dominic looked at the man properly for the first time. He was pale, with messy dark hair that looked like it should have been cut about a month ago. His features were sharp, all angles and shadow, that framed a set of brilliant blue eyes. Small crinkles formed at the sides of his eyes as a small smirk settled on his thin lips. "I've heard that works, that's all," he stated, shrugging slightly.

Dominic frowned slightly and took hold of the monitor, swiveling it so the man could see the document on the screen.

"There you go," he said nodding at the screen. "Seriously, I give up. An extra set of eyes would help."

The other man appeared to look slightly paler, if that were possible, as he glanced at the screen in front of him. "No, I can't help."

"Why not? Honestly, I could use the opinion of someone removed from the situation," Dominic explained sincerely. "I have no pride left, do your worst."

"No, really, Dr Howard. I can't help you," the man said, starting to step back from the screen, "I'm just a cleaner. I clean. I don't read things. I should get back to work actually. I need your bin," he added as he quickly darted to Dominic's side of the desk and ducked under to grab the rubbish. He found it and practically ran out of the door to empty it in his cart and replace the liner. Taking a deep breath he returned to the office, to hear Dominic's rich voice reading from his screen. Stopping still, he listened and ran the sentence through his mind multiple times. "It isn't strong enough, it sounds very passive, like you are asking nicely for the money rather than requesting it because your study is important and deserves it. It is about helping students with dyslexia. That's important."

Dominic looked at him, considering what he had said. He then took to the keyboard and rewrote the sentence, saying it out loud to his critic, eager for his opinion. He looked up at the blue eyes, expectantly.

A half smile formed as the man nodded his head, "Better." With that, he turned on his heel and walked out of Dominic's office, closing the door gently behind him.

"You're right, better," Dominic said to the empty office as his brain caught up with the reality around him, realising that he hadn't even said thank you to the man. Hauling himself out of the desk chair quickly he reefed open his door. "Thank y...," he started as he stepped into the empty corridor. The dark haired man wasn't in sight. Shrugging, Dominic returned to his desk to complete the proposal.

 

Early the next evening, Dominic browsed the shelves of the library, searching for a specific text for a colleague. The text, being rather obscure, was located in one of the less accessed areas, where it was rare for either student or academic to venture. Dominic, being one of the senior librarians and learning advisors, had access to the entire library, including the protected items of historical and literary importance. Apparently, so did the cleaning staff, as he found a particular brunette seated at a lone computer terminal with headphones plugged in.

Dominic walked up quietly behind the man to get a glimpse of what the screen contained. He expected that the man would be using the terminal inappropriately given that he certainly wasn't meant to have access to it. What he found was a screen of podcasts, delivered by himself for the University, covering everything from academic writing skills to the literary parallels between Shakespeare and Doctor Who. The man was listening to one of the podcasts.

The brunette obviously sensed someone approaching from behind. He turned quickly, his headphones dropping from his ears in the process, to face his company. He was surprised to find the young Dr Howard standing there, watching him with interest. He expected to be reprimanded but he watched, intrigued as Dominic tilted his head to the side, considering him thoughtfully.

"Oh! Hi. I was just, you know, listening to..." he stammered, his hand sweeping across the monitor screen.

"My lectures?" Dominic asked, looking at him from beneath his brow, somewhat suspicious as to why.

"Well, yeah. They're interesting and they teach me a lot about books and things. You talk about all sorts of things. I like listening to you," he responded smiling awkwardly. Dominic looked at him silently. "I mean, I like listening to your lectures," Matthew blushed. Dominic stood up a bit straighter and extended his hand.

"I'm Dominic."

"Oh."

Dominic watched as the dark haired man rose clumsily in front of him, trying not to chuckle at his movements.

"Matthew, my name is Matthew Bellamy," he responded extending a pale, elegant hand to Dominic, which was quickly enveloped warmly. "I know I'm not supposed to be using the computers, but my mate gave me his login details so I could look at things while I was having a break."

"So you are having a break now? Listening to," Dominic peered at the screen behind Matthew, "Jungian aspects of Celtic mythology? Seems a bit random," he smirked and then realised they were still holding hands. He slowly withdrew his but couldn't help but notice the delicate beauty of the hand that receded from him.

Matthew's posture became immediately defensive.

"Why? Don't you think I'd understand it?"

"What? No! Ugh, I mean yes, of course. It's ok," Dominic answered, making placating motions with his hands. "I wasn't implying that at all, I just I think there may be better things to listen to on your break. Like," Dominic leaned toward the desk, vaguely indicating an item in the list, "Why the bad guy gets more fans than the hero: a case study of the Marvel character, Loki."

Matthew chuckled, "I like the sound of that. Which one?"

"It's on the screen there."

Matthew peered at the screen, a line of frustration forming between his brow, his hand hovered uncertainly near the mouse.

"I, uh."

"Matthew?" Dominic queried. Moving into Matthew's space, he reached around and pointed to a line on the screen. "It's just there," he said, glancing at the blue eyes darting about the screen.

"Oh right, got it," he said. Matthew looked at his watch quickly, "It'll have to wait til next time, break over." He rapidly started shutting windows down on the computer.

"Right, ok," Dominic replied and stepped back from the man who was suddenly in a flurry of movement. "Might see you around then," he added, with a hope that even he was surprised with.

"Working late again tonight then?" Matthew turned to him.

"No, I was thinking maybe another time, perhaps?"

Dominic chided himself after he said it. He didn't even have the foggiest if Matthew was into blokes, but he certainly hoped he was. Having said that, he wasn't his normal type. Matthew appeared more delicate, flighty and fragile than what he was normally attracted to, though there was a definite edge to him, a strength. He was all pale skin, blue eyes and dark hair with a bone structure of dizzyingly sexy angles. And those hands were just sin.

"Yeah, maybe," Matthew said, turning to face Dominic with a blush a similar shade to his own.

"Oh," Dominic grinned, cheering hopefully in his head. "Well, later then. Have a good night. Don't work too hard. And don't worry about the computer thing. I don't complain about people who are actually interested in learning. Just don't use it to download any MILF porn."

"FILF, more like it," Matthew giggled, "but no, won't do that on Tom's account. He'd kill me."

Dominic processed the comment quickly and nearly punched the air with glee. He merely nodded in acknowledgment and continued on his search for the text.

 

About two weeks later Dominic found that he had stayed back at work for at least an hour or so each evening. Sometimes spotting Matthew, other times not. When he saw him in the distance, he would wave, always receiving an acknowledgment. If he stumbled across him in between the shelves or as Matthew passed his office, they always had a quick chat or a quick flirt, depending on your perception of it. Dominic never found Matthew at a computer again though, which was a shame because he wanted to show him some other both educational and fun podcasts he had come across himself on the University database.

Dominic became more intrigued by Matthew. He had started to actively seek him out amongst the students and staff not only in the library but also on the campus in general. When they were in close proximity to each other he was either wishing he could reach out to smooth his fingers over the chiseled jawline in front of him or run his fingers through the mass of dark hair. They occasionally brushed hands or shoulders which resulted in a pleasurable thrill which made its way to every part of his body, literally every distal point.

Late one afternoon, they ran into each other in the cafe, Dominic about to head back to his office after a class and Matthew coming in early on his bike to avoid an oncoming storm. They spent a good hour chatting about nothing and everything. Matthew, Dominic observed, talked with his hands a lot and fidgeted constantly. Dominic was fascinated by his chatter, but nonetheless wished he could reach out, hold those hands still and kiss each individual digit in turn, maybe taking them into his mouth. Yes, Dominic fantasised about this man, in oh so many ways. Apart from all that, it was clear the Matthew was unbelievably clever and had spent a lot of time experiencing and living a full life.

Dominic felt that he had lived a somewhat sheltered life in comparison. Matthew, though, appeared interested in it and was constantly asking Dominic about his academic achievements. They enjoyed spending their time together and it was clear that they were reluctant to part when Matthew had realised he was due at work. As they were saying goodbye Dominic noticed that they had both stepped closer, entering each others personal space as if to embrace. There was a moment when this realisation hit both of them and it became awkward. They gave each other a rushed mate type of hug and headed off in their chosen directions. It was nice to have had that brief contact and it kept Dominic buoyed for the rest of the day.

 

A week later, it was all different. Dominic sat slumped in his chair at his desk, staring but not actually reading the email in front of him. He didn't need to read it anymore, the words having been burnt into his retina, "We regret to inform you that your grant proposal was not successful...." which was all he really needed to see. He was so disappointed and focused on staring blankly at the words that he failed to notice a dark mop of hair and sparkling eyes move into the frame of his door. The eyes quickly took in the situation and asked softly, "Dom? You okay?"

Dominic shook himself from his staring and focused on the pale form in front of him, breaking a small smile because he had something to smile at finally.

"No, not really," he answered honestly, sighing loudly.

Matthew moved into the room and sat in the chair in front of Dominic's desk, "What's wrong?"

"This is what is wrong," Dominic grimaced as he reached forward, turning the screen to face Matthew.

Matthew glanced at the screen briefly and turned to Dominic, "Perhaps you should tell me?"

"It's there in front of you in black and white. You can read it for yourself," he said waving his hand at the screen.

"No, I can't," Matthew said quietly.

"What?! It's there. My proposal was rejected! Can't you see it?"

"Oh, Dom. I'm so sorry. You were so excited about that study. It would have been brilliant. They obviously have no fucking idea what they are doing," Matthew said vehemently. "It should have been approved!"

"I know," Dominic cried, leaning on his desk, holding his head in his hands, staring at the laminate. Regretting his foul mood he peered up and said, "Thank you, Matt, I'm crap company at the moment. Sorry. I need to get this out of my system and wallow in self pity for the evening."Grasping for something good to come of the day he asked, "Do you want to catch up tomorrow or something? I know it is your day off, so you may not want to, but we could have dinner?"

"Sorry, Dom. I have a cl..., plans," Matthew said standing up, a frown in place, lips thin. "I really am sorry about the proposal. It is important work." Matthew reached across the desk and touched Dominic's cheek lightly. "I, have to get back to the shelves. Your students have been eating in that protected part of the library, crumbs everywhere," he added, smirking unconvincingly. He left without a further word.

"Okay," Dominic said softly, in wonder at the soft touch he had just been gifted with, watching the man he was rapidly falling for leave his office. He looked back at the screen turning it to its original position, looking at it one last time before closing the email and shutting down the computer. He looked at the blank screen for a moment, running the conversation through his head, savouring the touch again and then remembering a moment that should not have been overlooked. "Fuck," he said under his breath. Within all of ten seconds he had grabbed his satchel and his keys, was out of the office, stalking down the corridor to the main part of the library, searching for Matthew.

 

Matthew was leaning against the book shelves, sitting on the very clean floor of the reserved collection, no vacuum in sight. Dominic stood at the end of the row, listening to the soft sniffles of someone who had clearly been crying.

"Matt?" he asked quietly as he walked towards the seated figure, whose head hung low.

"Dom, don't. Just don't," Matthew said rubbing his nose. Dominic sighed and sat down next to him.

"Don't what? Don't admit to being completely self absorbed?" Dominic asked, gently taking the hand that was resting on the ground next to him. "Don't admit that I care about you and it is my fault you are upset like this. I should have realised before now. Some teacher I am," Dominic finished, rubbing his thumb over Matthew's knuckles.

Matthew looked at Dominic incredulously, piercing blue meeting warm grey. "How is this possibly your fault? I'm the one who can't fucking read! I was doing fine. I'm taking classes. I have a steady job where I could rely on colour coding instead of too many words and then I find your lectures. I love listening to you talk and learning how to look at things differently. You made learning interesting. It made the classes a bit more worthwhile, gave me something to aim for. And then I meet you and you are all sexy sunshine, brilliant and clever and shit. Everything I'm not," he concluded, waving his hand in the air dismissively. 

"Matt, I..."

"No! Don't you dare say you understand! How could you possibly understand? How many degrees do you have, Dom?" he demanded. But before Dominic could answer he continued. "And did being literate have any role in those degrees? I didn't finish high school because none of the teachers realised I had a learning disability. They just thought I was lazy or stupid. Every day I have to lie, every day I cover up mistakes and every day I have to pretend I can read. And now I fall for a man who I could never be equal to. You cannot ever understand this," Matthew sobbed as he finished, curling in on himself.

Dominic still held tight to the one hand and wrapped his other arm around Matthew's shaking form. He moved his body closer, to effectively cover the smaller man's frame, bringing him practically onto his lap. He buried his face in the dark hair enjoying Matthew's unique scent, closer than ever before. He rubbed his cheek against the silkiness, peppering butterfly kisses along his hairline, the shell of a delicate ear and, as Matthew turned his face toward him, cheekbone and down to the corner of a tender mouth of slim lips.

Without a thought Dominic captured Matthew's lips with his own, moving to cup his face and bring them closer together. Matthew pulled back sharply.

"I don't want your pity, Dom," he hissed.

"Good. 'Cos your not getting it. But you have my respect whether you like it or not. I could never have the courage or determination to get through every day like that. You are more than my equal. Now shut up and kiss me," he growled. Smiling softly, Matthew ran a thumb across Dominic's full lips before crashing their mouths together.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Dreamwidth account now too. Not sure where to post anymore. Thoughts?  
> Happy for comments :-)


End file.
